No! Hell No!
by BawangBombay
Summary: Harry dan keluarganya harus pergi ke London untuk menghadiri dan membantu persiapan pernikahan Sirius dan Remus. Dan di suatu hari yang membosankan, Remus berhasil membujuk Harry ke suatu tempat. Namun apa yang ditemuinya di sana membuat kepala Harry rasanya mau pecah. (Sequel dari No! Dan No! Don't Go!) Warning : OOC. Slash. AU. Non Magic. Mostly Harry and Remus. Slight Drarry.


No! Hell No!

Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

Summary : Harry dan keluarganya harus pergi ke London untuk menghadiri dan membantu persiapan pernikahan Sirius dan Remus. Dan di suatu hari yang membosankan, Remus berhasil membujuk Harry ke suatu tempat. Namun apa yang ditemuinya di sana membuat kepala Harry rasanya mau pecah. (Sequel dari No! Dan No! Don't Go!) Warning : OOC. Slash. AU. Non Magic. Mostly Harry and Remus. Slight Drarry.

Harry merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah satu jam duduk di bangku pesawat. Bukannya kursi yang didudukinya tidak nyaman, toh Harry duduk di bagian VIP. Tapi tetap saja, perjalanan dari Paris ke London itu melelahkan walau hanya satu jam. Sebentar memang, tapi Harry bukan tipe orang yang bisa berdiam diri pada satu tempat. Harry sempat mempertimbangkan untuk naik Eurostar, walaupun lebih lama tapi lumayan bisa lihat pemandangan, namun sayang ibunya selalu mabuk saat naik kereta.

Harry meringis mendengar bunyi gemeletuk saat memutar pinggangnya, Harry sadar betul tindakan itu tidak baik bagi tulang dan sendinya, hanya saja itu tidak menghentikannya merasa puas setelah melakukan itu.

Harry mengeratkan genggamannya pada troli berisi koper milik keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya berjalan santai di depannya, bergandengan tangan sedangkan Sirius entah pergi kemana. Harry merengut. Oke, Harry tahu ia tidak boleh menganggu kemesraan kedua orang tuanya, tapi tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa barang bawaan mereka berat? Harry baru saja akan merajuk kala sebuah tangan—bukan, dua buah tangan merebut trolinya dan menambahkan bawaan mereka ke dalam troli Harry.

"Hai, Harry! Kita bertemu lagi? Cepat sekali!" sapa seorang pemuda yang Harry kenal betul dari jam tangan Rolex yang sempat ia pandang kemarin.

Harry melotot horror. "Ap.. Tap... Ak... Kalian?!" jeritnya kala menyadari pemuda itu tidak sendirian.

"Merindukanku?" ujar pemuda lain yang langsung membuat Harry menggeram.

" _Hell no!_ Sedang apa kalian disini, hah?!" bentaknya.

" _Geez_ , Harry. Aku orang Inggris, tidak bolehkah aku berada di tanah kelahiranku?"

Harry menutup matanya dengan khusuk dan mengamitkan kedua tangannya. "Tuhan. Kenapa dunia itu sempit sekali," tanyanya sambil mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang hampir meledak.

Si pemilik jam tangan Rolex terbahak. Badannya membungkuk sambil memegang perutnya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mencengkram trolli dengan kuat seakan ia membutuhkan pegangan agar tidak terjatuh.

Harry merengut.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada si pirang. Tuhan, sangat jauh dari penampilan bodohnya kemarin, hari ini ia sangat tampan. Harry ingin menangis sambil menggaruk tanah saja rasanya melihat keindahan maha karya Tuhan yang satu itu. Tapi jika mengingat kelakuan si pirang itu, Harry merasakan nyeri di dadanya, sangat menyayangkannya hingga rasanya menyakitkan.

Kemudian kesadaran bahwa mereka menyebut namanya menyapanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?!" bentaknya. Rasanya tidak sudi nama depannya disebut oleh pemuda sialan itu.

" _I'm a Malfoy. I get what I want_ ," ujar si pirang sambil menyeringai. Harry mendesah lelah, ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya. Tanpa ia sadari, tindakannya itu membuat si pirang menahan nafas.

Harry menatap tajam si pirang yang hanya dibalasnya dengan seringaian. Dialihkan tatapannya ke depan untuk mengecek ayah dan ibunya. Astaga! Apa Harry sebegitu tidak pentingnya atau mereka terlalu asyik bermesraan hingga melupakan dan meninggalkan Harry dengan barang mereka?! _Great, mood_ Harry semakin kacau.

Harry memukul keras pundak si pemilik jam tangan Rolex yang Harry sadari ia lupa namanya. "Berhenti tertawa! Kau membuatku malu! Dasar receh!" katanya dengan jengkel.

" _Why, Harry?_ Kau dan Draco benar-benar cocok! Kalian bagaikan pasangan pelawak!" katanya di sela tawanya. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya tersenggal, air mata menetes dan perutnya terlihat sakit akibat terlalu keras tertawa.

Harry menatapnya dengan bingung. Kemudian ia menatap Malfoy penuh tanya, "Apa dia selalu seperti ini atau—"

"Abaikan dia, Harry!" Draco memutar matanya kemudian menarik Harry pergi meninggalkan Theo dengan troli berisi barang bawaan mereka. Harry menarik nafas kaget. Kemudian ia kembali teringat orang tuanya dan juga Sirius.

"Tunggu Malfoy!" teriaknya sambil menghempaskan cengkraman Malfoy pada tangannya.

Malfoy menatapnya jengah. "Apa lagi?" katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pergi sendiri saja sana! Aku tidak sudi berada dekat denganmu!"

"Ouch, Harry. Kau menyakitiku," ujar sang Malfoy dengan raut sok terluka, tangan kanannya menekan dadanya.

Harry membuat gerakan pura-pura muntah. Membuat Malfoy terkikik geli melihatnya. Malfoy mencolek main-main pipi Harry dengan jari telunjuknya. Harry melotot sangar sambil mencoba menghindar.

"Sana pergi!" bentaknya.

Setelah menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kekanakan, Malfoy menghela nafas. "Hmmm jika kau memaksa," kemudian pandangannya dialihkan pada temannya, "Theo! Kemari kau, brengsek!" ujarnya santai seolah-olah menyebut orang brengsek adalah hal yang biasa.

Harry berjenggit mendengar panggilannya pada Theo. Benar-benar tidak sopan. Harry berbalik untuk mengecek keadaan Theo. Ia sudah dapat berdiri tegak dan sedang mengatur nafasnya agar normal. Senyum geli masih tertinggal di bibirnya. Harry menatapnya dengan datar. Kemudian menghampirinya dan menurunkan barang bawaan mereka berdua dari atas trolli miliknya.

" _Well_ , sampai bertemu lagi, Harry,"

Harry melotot, kayak Harry mau bertemu dengan mereka lagi saja! Harry menghela nafas lelah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, masih merasakan _trans_ akan kejadian tadi. Harry merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat Lime dan memakannya. Berharap itu dapat memperbaik moodnya. Sekarang ia harus mencari kedua orang tuanya dan juga ayah baptisnya tercinta. Oh ya ia sangat 'mencintai' mereka. Harry membiarkan matanya berkilat, menyembunyikan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

.

.

Harry bosan, sangat bosan. Sudah satu bulan ini ia membantu Sirius dan Remus mengurus kesiapan untuk acara pernikahan mereka. Tentu saja semuanya sudah disiapkan beberapa bulan sebelumnya, hanya saja Remus adalah orang paling parno yang pernah Harry temui. Ia terus mengecek semuanya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Dan sekarang, mereka semua bingung harus melakukan apalagi.

Seminggu lagi natal, yang artinya pernikahan mereka akan di gelar 5 hari lagi. Harry sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang baru dibelinya beberapa minggu lalu. Remus berhasil menyeretnya ke toko langganannya saat ia melihat pakaian mana yang akan Harry pakai pada saat pesta pernikahannya. Saat itu Remus melotot horor, dan Harry hanya bisa mengerang. Apa seburuk itu _taste-_ nya dalam hal pakaian?

Saat sedang bosan-bosannya Harry, tiba-tiba Remus datang menghampiri Harry menanyakan apakah ia layak menjadi pasangan Sirius. Menyebabkan Harry mendesah dan menjelaskan bahwa seharusnya Siriuslah yang berkata seperti itu, membuat Remus meringis. Sungguh Harry tidak mengerti, mereka akan segera menikah, kenapa Remus tiba-tiba menanyakan itu. Kemudian Remus kembali merasa cemas bagaimana kalau apa yang sudah ia siapkan tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Bagaimana kalau Sirius tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa Remus tidak cukup baik untuknya. Bagaimana kalau _catering_ yang dikontraknya ternyata menipunya (hal ini pernah terjadi pada teman Remus). Bagaimana kalau—

Dan Harry menyetopnya disana.

Setelah mencoba menenangkan Remus dengan kata-kata yang Harry rasa gagal, ia mencoba untuk mengajak Remus pergi ke suatu tempat. Harry membiarkan Remus yang memilihnya. Dan tidak sampai lima detik kemudian Harry menyesal mengatakan itu. Harusnya ia yang memilihkan tempatnya, bukan Remus. Harusnya ia biarkan saja Remus cemas dan tak usah sok-sokan ingin menghibur. Harusnya dari awal ia tak perlu menemui Remus di kediamannya. Atau harusnya ia tak perlu ke London sekalian.

Harry merengut saat Remus mengatakan tujuannya. Tempat yang Harry benci dari telapak kakinya hingga ubun-ubun kepalanya. Tempat yang Harry kutuk dengan cokelat Lime kesukaannya. Tempat yang Harry selalu doakan tidak pernah ada di muka bumi ini walau akhirnya Harry sadar tempat itu sangat penting bagi orang yang membutuhkannya. Tidak ada sejarahnya Harry Potter mau diajak ke dokter spesialis mata.

Tidak ada.

Remus mendesah. Merajuk dengan parahnya. Menceramahi Harry bahwa kondisi matanya sudah terlalu parah. Dan sebagai seorang peracik obat ia tidak seharusnya membahayakan pasiennya dengan salah mengambil bahan atau dosis. _Hell!_ Harry hanya minus bukannya buta! Orang-orang tidak perlu menghawatirkannya hingga sebegitunya. Harry baik-baik saja. Kecuali—kecuali saat ia kehilangan pekerjaannya yang terakhir karena ketahuan salah membaca resep dokter. Beruntung pengawasnya menanyakan perihal obat yang sedang Harry racik, kalau tidak... Harry merinding membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. Ia menyesal. Sungguh. Tapi karena kesalahan itu, ia kehilangan kepercayaan semua orang.

Harry mempertimbangkan semuanya. Dan dengan Remus membacakan dekrit perundang-undangan Apoteker, dan parahnya lagi janji seorang Apoteker—Harry bingung bagaimana bisa Remus hafal sedangkan Harry saja lupa—, Harry menjerit horor menyetujuinya. Well, Harry juga ingin terbebas dari kacamata konyol yang selalu bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Dan Remus hanya tidak bisa menahan jerit bahagianya.

.

.

Harry mengerang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Remus memberikan tatapan tajam pada Harry. _For Goodness sake_. Mereka sudah hampir setengah jam berada di parkiran dan Harry dengan sifat keras kepalanya menolak untuk turun. Habis sudah kesabaran Remus. _Wait. Wait. Wait._ Remus Lupin kehabisan kesabaran? _Well, Harry, you are really really really fucked up, aren't you?_

Remus mematikan mesin mobilnya dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Ia memutar untuk membukakan pintu Harry yang masih duduk terdiam dengan _seatbelt_ masih terpasang. Remus melepaskan _seatbelt_ Harry dan menariknya keluar dengan kejam. Harry menjerit panik, setengah malu juga karena Remus menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Harry beberapa kali mencoba kabur dari Remus, namun sepertinya Remus sudah menduga hal ini sehingga saat Harry melintasi gerbang, dua orang satpam menangkapnya dan membawanya kembali ke dalam. Harry rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari ini.

Remus tersenyum jahat ke arah Harry yang kedua tangannya di tahan oleh satpam. Ia mengabaikan desisan Harry padanya. Dengan itu Remus menggoyangkan tangannya mengisyaratkan pada satpam yang memegang Harry untuk mengikutinya. Harry hanya bisa pasrah.

Remus mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

"Masuklah," ujar suara di dalam.

Kemudian Remus masuk ke dalam disusul dengan Harry yang di dorong oleh salah satu satpam, Harry mendesis. Remus memerintahkan dua orang satpam itu untuk menjaga pintu di luar, mencegah Harry untuk kabur lagi.

Sebuah dentingan tawa yang sudah SANGAT Harry hafal memenuhi ruangan.

"KAU?!" jerit Harry.

"AKU?!" balasnya disela tawanya.

Harry menggeram. Dikepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Remus menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan bingung, namun ia memilih untuk membiarkan konfrontasi di antara mereka walau sebetulnya ia sangat penasaran ada apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi.

Tawa pemuda itu terhenti, berganti dengan senyum riang. "Harry! Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Takdir sedang mempermainkan kita, iya kan?" katanya dengan nada yang sangat dramatis. Membuat Harry mau muntah.

"Remus, kurasa kita harus pergi," desis Harry tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda yang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh dan Harry menatapnya dengan galak. Bisa dilihatnya ia memakai seragam kebanggan para dokter, jas putih, tidak lupa juga dengan sebuah stetoskop menggantung di lehernya, Harry tidak yakin apa fungsi stetoskop pada dokter spesialis mata, maksudnya, kau tidak butuh stetoskop untuk melihat matamu kan? Tapi yeah, Harry bukan seorang dokter, jadi ia tidak akan memprotesnya. Harry meneliti orang itu lagi dan di saku jasnya terdapat benda seperti pulpen yang Harry yakini sebagai senter.

Remus menatap sinis Harry. " _Not in a million years, Harry_ ," katanya dingin. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya dengan penuh pertahanan.

Harry mendesah lelah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menatap Remus. "Bisakah kita mencari dokter lain saja?" tanyanya. Harry benar-benar ingin pergi dari sana. Namun kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Ini tidak baik. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi. Tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Harry takut apa yang dikhawatirkannya menjadi kenyataan.

" _Why, Harry?_ Aku dokter terbaik disini, ups jangan sampai seseorang mendengar ini atau dia akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang catatan recordnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. _Beside him, I think I'm the best in the entire London, Harry. And please take a seat, Harry, Mr—_ "

"Lupin," ujar Remus segera.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Mr. Lupin," katanya ramah khas dokter pada pasiennya. Kemudian memberikan Remus gesture untuk mempersilahkannya duduk dengan tangannya yang di balas Remus dengan anggukan dan segera menghempaskan badannya pada kursi di hadapannya.

" _Not in a million years!"_ jerit Harry meng- _copy_ ucapan Remus tadi. Harry tahu ia harus menjaga suaranya saat berada di rumah sakit. Namun Harry tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar kesal. Tidak pernah sekalipun Harry mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Dan ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Harry menggigit bibirnya panik. Semakin panik saat melihat seringai di bibir pemuda di hadapannya. Brengsek. Pemuda itu merencanakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana jika kau kuberi diskon 50% untuk pengobatan mata jenis apapun yang kau inginkan?" ujar sang dokter.

" _What?!_ 50%?! Harry! _Oh of course Dr_.—Lupin melihat name tag di meja sang dokter—Nott. Tentu saja kami terima tawaranmu!" katanya sambil menyalami tangan dokter muda di hadapannya.

Dr. Nott tertawa. Kemudian ia menatap Remus dengan senyum lebar. "Ah. Tapi aku yakin, Dr. Malfoy akan dengan senang hati memberikan Harry diskon 100%," katanya sambil melirik Harry dengan senyum miringnya.

Harry merasakan seluruh badannya membeku. Matanya melebar sempurna di balik kaca matanya. _Oh no. Please no._ Harry akan berikan semua uang miliknya asalkan jangan dia. " _Hell no! Not him, please. No!_ " teriaknya setengah memohon.

" _Hell yesss!_ Kumohon pertemukan kami dengan Dr. Malfoy!" jerit Remus dengan tingkat antusiasme yang sama seperti serigala yang sedang memakan mangsa yang telah di intainya selama beberapa hari.

Sang dokter tersenyum. "Biar kupanggilkan dia kesini," katanya sambil mengangkat gagang telpon di depannya dan menekan tombol. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan seringai ke arah Harry.

Satan! Pemuda itu adalah keturunan Satan! Harry sangat meyakini itu. Tidak salah lagi. Dan Harry hanya bisa menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi sambil dengan lemas. Erangan frustari kembali memenuhi ruangan.

Harry benar-benar benci dokter spesialis mata.

Dan kekhawatiran Harry pun terjadi.

" _Bloody hell,_ Theo! Apa-apaan dengan satpam di depan?!" ujar seseorang yang baru saja menerobos masuk. Harry melenguh pelan mendengar suara yang menyebalkan itu, ia menjatuhkan keningnya di atas meja. Melemaskan tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

 **The End**

A/N : Hey, aku rindu kalian. Anyway, aku menyebut Theo dan Draco sebagai dokter gigi di fict sebelumnya, tapi aku menemukan plot lain yang mengaruskan mereka menjadi dokter mata. Maafkan aku atas perubahan ini.


End file.
